In an automobile wheel machining process, a wheel blank after heat treatment needs to be cooled to below 50 degrees centigrade before starting an X-ray inspection working process, and wheel manufacturing enterprises generally utilize a water cooling mode to cool the wheel blank. However, in order to ensure the accuracy of X-ray inspection, residual water on the front surface of the wheel blank needs to be removed. Therefore, the present invention provides a device for removing the residual water on the blank through high-pressure air.